NaruMayo Miniatures
by Shizuka Ayasato
Summary: Just some AA drabbles I wrote. Including the three that I owe Blue Deity. Characters are Phoenix and Maya because they "star" the most often. Mainly NaruMayo now? Previously known as "Shizuka's AA Drabbles"
1. Omg, we lost Pearls

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Yeah, I really should work on chapter 7 of Magatama Tsubasa, but I promised to write this for Blue Deity a LONG time ago. So I felt bad ._. Anyway, here's 1 out of 3 drabbles that I owe Blue. The other two to come shortly. (And chapter 7 X.X Please don't have my head) **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm too depressing and strange to own AA...Now if you excuse me, I must go write some more.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh yeah! I made a tumblr for Ace Attorney and Trauma Center! It's called Trauma Attorney:Trials and Operations. Link to it and my other Tumblrs on my profile. Please follow! ;)<em>

* * *

><p>It was just an ordinary day like any other. Maya and Pearl had come to visit Phoenix and Maya had practically <em>begged <em>Phoenix to take her to the mall to "shop for new clothes because you _are_ my boyfriend now Nick and I want cute clothes!" Whatever she meant by that was lost on the defense attorney…except for that 'boyfriend' part which somehow had convinced him to wordlessly comply and take the girls shopping.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what about this one Nick?" Maya held up yet another purple top as Phoenix sighed deeply. If he'd known how bad 'shopping for cute clothes' was, he would've never agreed to this in a million years.<p>

Meanwhile, Maya was still pestering him about the shirt. "Hey! Nick! Do you like this one?" Phoenix begrudgingly gave a quick glance at the purple sleeveless top and answered, "The other one was better Maya."

Maya glared at him. "Are you kidding? This is one is _way_ cuter! WAY!"

And those were the consequences. Not answer and suffer a demanding "Do you even care?" or give his true honest opinion that "That's too skimpy Maya" or "Nah, I liked the other one" and suffer Maya arguing with him.

He gave up about an hour ago and just decided to go with an honest answer so that it wouldn't seem like not caring. It's just…shopping, boring, ugh…No wonder this was what boyfriends dreaded. On a rare occasion Maya would agree with him. Remember, this was a **rare** occasion.

Suddenly, it occurred to Phoenix that he hadn't seen Pearl in quite some time. Maya came out of the change room wearing a fashionable black ruffled skirt. "Ta-da! What do you think Nick?"

She twirled in a circle so he could see how it looked on her. Phoenix nodded and told her it was great which resulted in an excited squeal of "I know! I'm gonna get it okay?"

Phoenix quickly stopped her excitement and asked bluntly. "Where's Pearls? I haven't seen her around…"

Maya looked up sharply from examining the skirt and immediately called out, "Peeeeeeeaaaaaaarlllllyyyy! This better not be some kind of joke! Peeeeeeeeearlyyyy! Oh my god Nick…We lost Pearly. Ugh, what are the Elders going to say?"

Phoenix stood up and started walking to the entrance of the store. Shortly after, security guards followed and reminded him that he had to pay for Maya's skirt first, and that it was considered shoplifting to just walk out holding an item.

* * *

><p><strong>-2 hours later-<strong>

A very tired looking Phoenix practically ran into the book store's shoujo manga section and found exactly who he was looking for sitting happily on a beanbag chair reading volume 3 of "Ouran High School Host Club".

"Pearls!" He sighed in relief and picked up the little girl, muttering "Always stay with us, alright? Don't go off by yourself!"

Pearl looked up, puzzled at Phoenix before quickly changing the subject and pointing at the manga. "Mr. Nick! You should act more gentleman-ly like the members of the Host Club!"

Phoenix gulped. Host Club? He sighed. "Ugh, Maya's gonna kill me about this."

Just then, Maya walked from behind him and asked, "Kill you about what Nick?"

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* I'll go type chapter two now. And work on Chapter 7 of MT, because Hiika-chan will kill me. ;A; My own niececousin. (see MT for explanation)**


	2. Questionable letters

**A/N: Okay, this is one is post-AJ and yeah, it's another Nick/Maya. The second of Blue's drabbles. xP. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Maya smiled brightly as she brought in the mail from the mailbox, gently placed it on the kitchen table and leafed through it.<p>

_*sigh* Bills, bills, bills, oh that's for me…Some files from Prosecutor Gavin to Apollo, oh! A neatly enveloped little letter for Trucy and…one for Nick. No wait, two…huh?_

Maya stared at the two envelopes on the table that were neatly addressed with "GS Dating Service. Someone would like to meet you!" She stared and stared but the envelopes just wouldn't disappear. She picked up one gingerly and squinted at it.

_I…can't believe that this is addressed to Nick…How could he just…ARGH! DOESN'T HE REALIZE HE'S MARRIED ALREADY, THAT JERK! _

Maya threw the envelopes on the floor and stepped on them, screaming "**PHOOOOEEEEEEENIIIIIIIXX WRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!**"

* * *

><p>Phoenix rolled over in his sleep before a screech came from downstairs, awakening him from his blissful slumber.<p>

"**PHOOOOEEEEEEENIIIIIIIXX WRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!**"

Phoenix woke with a start after hearing Maya screech from downstairs and reluctantly dragged himself off of the comfy and warm king-sized bed in his and Maya's room. After rummaging in his dresser drawers, he pulled out a pair of faded blue sweatpants and a clean white T-Shirt before dragging himself down the stairs.

He reached the kitchen and sighed as he glanced at his wife, her face a picture-perfect display of anger and hurt before calmly saying, "Maya honey, you really shouldn't work up your blood pressure like that when you're 7 months pregnant."

Phoenix trudged over to the table and looked over the mail, whistling over the letter to Trucy. "Looks like somebody sent a love confession to my little Trucy-doll. I hope he knows that her father isn't just anybody lax."

Maya just watched him in shock before grabbing his shoulder and shoving the questioned letters from "GS Dating Service" in his face and hissing, "Phoenix, what are these?"

Phoenix glanced up quickly after hearing that Maya had not used "Nick". Uh-oh, that usually meant he was in trouble for sure. What did he do now? Turning around he stared at the envelopes Maya was holding before snatching them out of her hand muttering, "Let me see those."

Maya looked a little pained before asking, "Are you tired of me? Is that it Nick? Can you leave _after _the baby is born? Actually…please don't leave!"

Phoenix gave her a strange look and after looking at her eyes brimming with tears did he realize she was serious. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug before laughing and showing her the letters. "Maya, no need to over-react, I just did this for Apollo!"

Maya blinked and then repeated, puzzled, "_Apollo? _Then why is your name on there?"

Phoenix sheepishly raked a hand through his hair. "Well, Apollo's helped me out a lot, helped me turn my life around right? So the guy doesn't have a girlfriend and I thought it was the least I could do to help him find someone decent. After all, after being cleared of the forgery charges, I was able to safely see you again, without sneaking out of L.A fearing Kristoph would know." he replied with a charming smile.

Maya frowned and took the envelopes from him again. "Well, I guess…But Nick, sweetie, you don't want Apollo dating one of these floozies."

Now Phoenix frowned. "Floozies?"

Maya nodded with a laugh before tiredly collapsing onto a chair and laughing some more, showing him that profiles of the Apollo's suggested girlfriends. Phoenix grimaced at each one but laughed and nodded when Maya told him, "Maybe you should let me fix his profile."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? xD Third and last of the drabbles to come soon. <strong>

**The prompt Blue gave me was "Roadtrip with Gumshoe!" xD **


	3. Roadtrip with Gumshoe!

**A/N: After super long delay, I give you the third and last of the drabbles I owe Blue Deity! **

**...Sorry Blue xP **

**Next to come are some drabbles from random inspiration not owed to anyone in particular! ^.^ Maybe I'll ask requests...Later**

* * *

><p>"D-Detective Gumshoe! C-Can you please slow down?" Apollo asked (more like begged) from one of the middle seats.<p>

"No way pal!" Gumshoe laughed heartily as he gunned his rusty old truck forward on their journey to only-Gumshoe-knows-where.

* * *

><p>Last week, Chief Detective Dick Gumshoe had visited Wright Anything Agency in 9 AM in the morning claiming "I haven't seen you pals since your wedding!"<p>

Except…_Awkward, _because Apollo answered the door and promptly called for Phoenix and Maya before sitting down to continue his paperwork, which he never did finish because of Trucy hopping around and saying cheerily, "It's Chief Detective Gumshoe, Apollo! What are ya doing working? You have to go say hi!"

When Phoenix and Maya greeted Gumshoe, the first thing the detective noticed was the small bundle in Maya's arms and how tired they both looked. He grinned and took the blanket-covered baby from Maya. "Aww, so cute. He's gonna look just like his pop someday, pal."

Phoenix laughed nervously and stroked his hair self-consciously while Maya snorted and replied, "Gonna have his wackjob porcupine hair too, huh?" She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Phoenix stroked his hair some more and glanced at Gumshoe and Maya before inquiring, "I-Is my hair _that_ bad?"

Gumshoe and Maya laughed as Maya took back the baby and said affectionately to Phoenix, "Nah…It's just suffered in that hat for 7 years Nick…"

He laughed nervously again, thinking, '_But Trucy made me that hat!'_ before asking Gumshoe, "Anyway, what brings you here so early in the morning Detective?"

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head before answering, "Well, I just haven't seen you two in a long while and you sure seem tired pals…"

And so Gumshoe made the strange proposal of making them take a vacation, much to their protesting of, "But there's so much work to do!" and "But the baby's barely over a month old!"

To Gumshoe, they needed a vacation and if Apollo, Trucy _and _the baby needed to come, they would. Thus began, the havoc-filled road trip to only-Gumshoe-knows-where.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Detective Gumshoe? Where are we?" Maya asked as she gingerly stepped out of the truck holding the baby tightly.<p>

Gumshoe grinned widely, "That's the thing pal, I have no idea!"

Phoenix nearly choked and spat out his grape juice as he stared at Gumshoe in horror. "You…don't _KNOW, _detective?"

The baby cried as Maya quickly jumped into the truck again and rocked him violently, very nearly shouting, "Take me home, take me home, take me home, take me home, **just** **take me _home_!**"

Apollo just gaped. If his cool, calm and collected mentor and his beauty wife were freaking out, it was high time he did too. So he did, Apollo screamed into the emptiness before coming to realize…"Hey Chief Detective Gumshoe? There's a sign for a hotel over there…"

Trucy bounced excitedly at her brother having found someplace to stay for the night instead of camping out in Gumshoe's crowded truck and ran towards the hotel as if it were a sanctuary.

Even Phoenix couldn't believe this stroke of luck. He slapped Apollo on the back good willingly, and let out a genuine sigh of relief as he muttered, "Thank you Apollo, thank you very much. Remind me to raise your pay sometime soon."

Before Apollo could realize that he never really gets paid, Phoenix trudged back to the truck in a relieved daze, mumbling something about going to get and calm down Maya.

Gumshoe followed Trucy less enthusiastically and scratched his head sheepishly. "I guess they won't want me to bring them on a super-fun road trip anymore…" He sighed, troubled. "And we were having so much fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>About that hotel... I was totally thinking of Hotel Dusk at the time xD <strong>

**...Not that Hotel Dusk even comes in comparison of the awesomness that is Ace Attorney...**

**Well, very abrupt, but...review? (Lmao, I'm not a review hog, don't review if you don't want to, I'm fine with it.)**


	4. Ice Cream Dialogue

**A/N: Just some practise with a dialogue format. Actually started this months ago and left it...just found it now. Double update with chapter 11 of Magatama Tsubasa. **

**Note: Each line switches the person speaking. (i.e, taking turns kind of way) It was hard to describe things happening...but it was fun.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Nick, did I ever tell you that your head is kinda funny-shaped?"<p>

"My head is _what _Maya?"

"Well. It just seems a bit too angular to be anatomically proportionate."

"…Did you really just say that? And yet you tell me stepladders are ladders."

"They are! They're the same thing Nick!"

"Ah…whatever Maya, I still have paperwork to do…"

"Hey! I was talking to you! Listen to me! Plus, that means you admit defeat!"

"Maya, it does not mean I admit defeat, as stepladders are a whole different branch from basic ladders. Was that blurb about my 'funny-shaped' head just an excuse to make me talk to you?"

"…I was bored okay?"

"You could just say so you know."

"I just did!"

"Ow! Why do you need to throw the TV remote at me?! Alright, alright, are you hungry or something? Is that why you're bothering me?"

"…No, I'm not really hungry…and I wasn't aware that I was bothering you…"

"O-Okay, no I didn't mean it like Maya, really."

"…."

"Really Maya, please turn around."

"Hmph."

"Thank you; I can't talk to your back now can I?"

"Can you at least put your pen down when you talk to me?"

"What? Why?"

"So I can make sure you're not working at the same time."

"Hey! I'm not working while talking to you!"

"Even if you look up, I can see your hand moving Nick."

"…"

"Exactly. You're always working nowadays, Trucy mentioned to me the other day that she feels like she hasn't talked to you in days."

"I talked to her at dinner!"

"That was when she asked, 'Daddy, could you pass the salt please?' you didn't say anything to her, you just pushed the salt over and stared at your phone."

"Okay, I'm sorry; I've just got a lot of work that needs to get done."

"You could always ask me for help, I can do more than sit down and make coffee."

"Well of course, you look after Trucy too, help out Apollo, etc."

"Yeah, you left out the part where I have a damn law degree like you, not to mention the fact that I'm your paralegal!"

"D-Don't roll your eyes at me! If you want to help you can start with this!"

"Hmm, alright, doesn't seem too complicated. B-But that's not my point! You need to make more time for your family and you don't need to work too hard! It's not like we have financial problems like a few years ago when I first moved in…"

"But…I still need to work Maya, it's my job."

"Well of course! Honestly though, remember back when Sis just gave us the office and we'd always make time get burgers or take Pearly to the park?"

"Yeah, she was always so excited to go on the swings, she was so cute!"

"Hey! Nick she's still cute!"

"Of course, she'll always be Pearls to me. The one who insisted on us having a relationship, haha."

"Pfft, she wasn't wrong…we were just dense. Wait a second! Hey! Did you just distract me?"

"H-Huh? No we were just talking and-"

"Niiiiick! You _did _distract me! Now, back to my point. You need to relax a bit, you're turning into such a stick in the mud."

"Maya, listen to yourself. You're a twenty-seven year old woman telling me to lighten up."

"Well I'm not wrong…Hey! Don't sigh! I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay I understand your point. How about we all go out for ice cream now? Tell Trucy and Apollo."

"Great! I'll go get them! TRUCY! APOLLO! NICK'S GONNA TREAT US TO ICE CREAM!"

"Phew, at least that satisfied her. I should finish this small part before we go-"

"Nick! What did I just say?! Were you even listening?"

"Oh. You're back. Ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah but don't just work when I'm gone! That made my rant redundant!"

"No it didn't, that sentence makes no sense."

"…_You _make no sense."

"Maya, don't resort to childish remarks. I promise I'll relax some more alright?"

"Hmph good! It's for your health you know! Now let's go get some ice cream! I was thinking about buying some of those 2L tubs to bring home!"

"…And what were you saying about my health?"

* * *

><p><strong>I can just imagine that the next line is, "...Ice cream <em>is <em>good for your health." and Maya will try to justify it too lol **


End file.
